Truth or Dare, asked the Chef
by Katz Monster
Summary: Waiting for a BLT can be difficult, but how can you make time go faster? ContestShipping Hints of IkariShipping at the end.


Hi guys, here a short one for you, also for those who didn't read the summary, a hint of IkariShipping at the end. So here, a ContestShipping One-Shot.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon, sadly.

"I'm hungry." a auburn-haired teen complained.

"Well," a green-haired teen started, "You'll have to wait another half hour." He finished.

"I'm going to die of hunger, if I have to wait that long." She complained.

"May, your not even hungry, you're just bored." Drew tried to explain.

"I'M HUNGRY!" May shouted at the campfire between them.

Drew sighed he was making BLTs for lunch. At the moment he was toasting the bread while waiting for the fire to go down so he could start cooking the bacon. Then he came up with an idea that might shut up May.

"Truth or Dare?" He asked May, his emerald eyes sparkling with mischief.

"What?..."

"Truth or Dare?" he asked again.

"Umm... I choose dare." she said confidently.

"Eat grass." He said nonchalantly, not really expecting her to do so.

"That's easy." May said.

She bent down picked a handful of grass, expected it, to make sure there was no bugs and shoved it in her mouth. Drew sat watching in horror. May saw this and close her sapphire-blue eyes, smiling and continuing to chew.

Drew swallowed audibly, "You don't have to swallow." He said quickly, and May swallowed what she had in her mouth.

"Okay, Trut-" May started before getting interrupted by Drew.

"I can only do Truths, unless you want lunch slower." He said tauntingly.

"Fine, fine," May said quickly, waving her hands in-front of her. She did not want lunch to come slower than it already was.

"Truth or Truth?" She asked knowing what his reaction would be.

Drew rolled his eyes, "Truth." He replied, cutting tomatoes, taking the toast off the fire.

May thought for a moment, "Have you ever kissed someone on the lips? And if yes who?" She asked smirking.

Drew looked at May with a 'are you serious' look on his face. "No." He replied. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." May said again.

"Go and ask out the Birch tree over there." He said smiling. Knowing May, she would put on a show.

May walked up to the tree with her hand behind her back. She started to rub up and down on a piece of bark with her index finger.

"You're pretty cute, will you go out with me?" She asked, running back to Drew as soon as she finished, laughing loudly as she did so.

"Truth or Truth?"

Drew raised his grassy eyebrow to her, "Really?" he asked.

May nodded.

"Fine, Truth."

She smirked, "Do you like anyone?" She asked coyly.

Drew blushed razz berry red, "Yes." He said in a almost non-existent voice.

"Who? Who?" May asked jumping up and down.

"T-that's a different question." Drew stuttered. "Truth or Dare?" He asked her slowly turning back to a healthy colour.

"Fine, Dare." May pouted.

"Kiss the person you like the next time you see them." Drew said, smirking.

May blushed hard and closed her eyes, not getting the point Drew shrugged.

Drew threw the frying pan on to the hot coals of the fire, putting in the bacon and using a egglit to push the pieces around the pan.

"Your turn." He said.

"Truth or Truth?" May asked her eyes still closed.

"Hmm... lets see, I choose Truth." Drew said, sarcastically.

"Who do you like? And please remember it's called Truth or Dare, not Lie or Dare." May said, her eyes still closed, luckily for rose-red Drew.

"Umm... Ahh... Hmm..."

"Stop stalling Drew." May giggled.

Drew blushed brighter, "Fine, umm... you." He said in a voice so quite only a well-trained Golbat could hear it.

Amazing though, May heard him and her eyes burst opened, she blushed when she realised she was looking straight at him.

"Who?" She asked in a slightly louder voice.

"You." he said again, louder this time.

May leaned forward, crawling over to Drew's side of the fire. Drew looked slightly wide-eyed as she came closer.

"You know what Drew," She started so close, Drew could feel her breathe tickle his cheek, "I might like you too." And with that she kissed him, completing her Dare, and forgetting about the bacon sizzling beside them.

Everything around them went blank until a flare up broke them apart, and they continued to cook, make and eat the BLTs, that started it all.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"Well, excuse me mister, but I find contests rather interesting!" a bluenette shouted at her mauve haired travelling partner.

"Well sorry, I find them incredibly boring and pathetic!" he shouted back.

May and Drew were in the kitchen, preparing lunch for them sweat-dropping as their fight continued. Paul and Dawn had stopped over to see May and Drew while passing through on their way home from the Heonn championship and Grand festival.

May and Drew looked at each other for an answer to their constant arguing.

May's face lit-up as she thought of an idea, "Hey Drew?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah." he replied, finishing a sandwich.

"I think they would make a cute couple, don't you?" She asked smirking.

Catching on to her idea, he replied by shouting at the younger teens,

"Let's settle this with a game of Truth or Dare." He and May smirked, predicting how it would end.

Please review, likes, advice, ideas. It fuels my imagination. :)


End file.
